Bowties Are Better
by kellyb321
Summary: Kurt gets Blaine a little too wound up in public. Blaine will have his revenge when they're alone, but only on HIS terms. Mentions of other Warblers, but only in passing.


How long had it been? How long had he been lying here, unable to move, unable to see, unable to react the way his body needed to? He felt totally out of it, and was laying very still listening for the sound of his lover's breathing. He was there. He was close. He was probably staring, which made all of the hair on Kurt's body stand on end.  
"Please….Blaine….please….just….finish it. Please…." He whined. His nerves were wrecked, his breathing heavy and panting. He knew he was covered in sweat, and every time Blaine moved the slight movement of cool air around him made him shiver more.  
"Kurt, you know how this has to end. Say it. Say it, and we're done…..it'll be all over. Five little words, Kurt, are the key to your happiness right this minute. All you have to do is say those five little words and I'll finish it…." Blaine said, leaning down and breathing hot, moist air on Kurt's hard, extended cock. It was leaking pre cum and screaming for attention….attention that Blaine refused to give until Kurt gave in to him.

"I won't say it…it's not true, Blaine!" he whined.

"Your choice, Kurt, but my mouth is simply watering over how beautiful you look right now….watering, Kurt, and I'd really, really like to use it to your advantage."

Kurt started thinking about how he'd gotten to this point; where it had all begun. They'd been having coffee at the Lima Bean and talking about …what? Oh yeah! That woman had come in wearing that God awful outfit. Kurt had commented on it immediately and Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes at Kurt. He rolled his eyes. That's where this had come from.

"Blaine Anderson, did you just roll your eyes at me?" Kurt sniped.

"And if I did, Mr. Hummel?"

"You know how I feel about that, don't deny it."

"I do, and you know how I feel about the pants you're wearing today….." Blaine said, giving him a smoldering look that made Kurt shiver in anticipation. He'd worn them on purpose, knowing how Blaine felt about that particular pair of skinny jeans. According to Blaine, they made Kurt's ass look like "the round blush of a 'just ripe' apple that needed to be caressed and have a nice juicy nibble taken out of it." Holy shit….just thinking about the look in Blaine's eyes when he joined him at the table made Kurt want to throw him against a wall and do fun things to his collarbone, his chest….nipples…it didn't matter who was there, who saw, who heard.

"I've asked you not to wear those particular pants when we're in public…and there's…ahem…nothing I can do about the fact that you're wearing them."

Kurt smiled, a knowing little smirk actually, and stood with his empty coffee cup. He sauntered over to the trash can to throw it away, but halfway there, he purposefully dropped the cup on the floor, bending over to retrieve it so slowly that Blaine's jaw went slack and his rapid breathing became embarrassingly obvious. He was glued to the vision before him, and Kurt was well aware of what was happening under the table at that moment. As if to verify his assumptions, Blaine attempted to cross his legs quickly and his knee banged into the table top, sending his cup tipping and nearly spilling. Several eyes turned his way, one girl actually snickering, obviously well aware of what was going on. Blaine looked at her from under his eyelashes and she gave him a wink and shook her head. She got up to leave the coffee shop and just as Kurt was returning to the table, she leaned down and stage whispered "good luck with that, honey….if I were in your shoes I'd have tipped that table over!" Blaine's eyes were huge, slightly because he was embarrassed and somewhat because he was struggling….really, truly struggling, with what was going on under the table.

Kurt had sat down and moved his chair quite close to Blaine's, moving the magazine on the table between them and turning a few pages.

"How would this look on me? Do you think it would make me look pale and sick? I don't know that I've ever worn that color…." Kurt began, moving his hand to rest on Blaine's knee.

"Kuuuuurttt….." Blaine nearly growled.

"Mh hmm?" Kurt responded, giving him a totally innocent look. "You don't like it?"

"Oh God…." Blaine whined as Kurt moved his hand up a little bit on Blaine's thigh.  
"Let's turn the page…..maybe we'll find something else you'd like….something….closer….to your taste?"

Blaine was unable to keep his eyes open at this point, and he was nearly shaking. Kurt's hand was rubbing smooth circles halfway between his knee and his crotch. Suddenly his finger slipped up and swiped over Blaine's zipper, effectively making Blaine whimper. He reached under the table and grabbed Kurt's hand, yanking it up to the table and kissing his fingers, lovingly, giving Kurt a death glare. "Although I would immensely enjoy your idea of ….coffee…..in another setting, right now it's making me a little…..on edge. We'll need to take this elsewhere…..when I'm able." He breathed out, slowly.

Kurt popped up from the table quickly. "Ok! Let's go then! I'm ready, are you finished with your coffee, honey?" he said a little too loudly. Blaine wanted to strangle him. There was no way he could get up from his chair and walk to the door without someone calling the cops. He would be nothing less than obscene at this point, certain that between the tent in his pants and the cool, wet spot forming near his zipper that he would be tossed out on his ear, never welcome in the Lima Bean again.

"Not just yet, I want to finish this article first" he returned sourly, ready to throttle Kurt the minute he had the opportunity.

Kurt snuck up behind him, and nearly yanked the magazine out of his hands, but Blaine grabbed it first and held on tightly, feeling this was his only safe way to stay at the table without looking ridiculous. His coffee was empty and there was nothing else to keep his attention. What his attention was really on, though, was the devil / angel waiting for him about 10 feet away, now, giving him a "well, are you coming?" look.

Blaine took a deep breath, thought of his great aunt Harriet on the toilet, his parents having sex and then, for good measure, a normal knotted tie, and tried to stand up. He flung his messenger bag on to his shoulder and arranged it so that it was covering his fly, albeit not flat against him as it should be.

"When I get you alone…..Kurt…..so help me God, you better just….." Blaine began.

"Something wrong, honey?" Kurt smiled sweetly.

"Not yet, but just you wait, _honey_" Blaine said, his voice dripping with sweet sarcasm.

They'd barely made it in the door to Kurt's room before Blaine spied Jeff sitting on the bed reading a comic book. He took one look at Blaine and Kurt and immediately read the situation. Blaine was going to kill him, and Jeff didn't want to be a witness.

"I'll um…I'll just….go." Jeff said, quickly gathering up his comics and a sketch book.

Blaine yanked out his wallet and grabbed a handful of cash, handing it to Jeff on his way out.

"Hours, Jeff…..hours. Get yourself some lunch….maybe dinner." Blaine said, never taking his eyes off of Kurt's.

The minute the door closed Blaine turned slowly to Kurt, who was only now realizing what he may have gotten himself into.  
"Honey, it was all in good fun, right?"

"Don't you 'honey' me, Kurt! I can't believe you did that! Holy shit! I'm fucking STILL hard, Kurt!"

Blaine moved over to Kurt with every bit of menace in his eyes that he could muster up. Kurt's eyes flew wide and he backed up, hands in front of him, never taking his gaze off of Blaine's face.

"I….I'm….I'm sorry, Blaine..it's just…the eyes…you roll your eyes at me, and all I can think of is…oh God…." Kurt heaved out a heavy, moaning breath. Blaine was curious now.

"All you can think of is what?" he said, genuinely unsure of what was coming.

Kurt mumbled something under his breath, dropping his gaze to the floor, refusing to make eye contact with Blaine.

"I'm sorry….say that again?" Blaine prompted.

"When you…..it's just…your eyes when….."

"Spit it out, Kurt…."

"Shit! Damn it Blaine, when you're laying under me and you come hard inside me and your eyes…they roll back and you make themostfuckingdelicioussound s that make me want to …Jesus!" he said, reaching down to palm his erection in his pants.

Blaine pinned him to the wall, hands above his head and whispered in Kurt's ear, seductively.

"You like it though, don't you? Is it like….this?" Blaine rolled his eyes up, breathing in slowly, and moaning out a little whimper of pleasure while he rubbed himself up against Kurt's crotch, feeling that Kurt was completely hard and pressing back against him.

Kurt let out a strangled moan and thunked his head against the wall behind him.

"Blaaaaine!" he moaned.

"Lay down!" Blaine said, nearly shoving Kurt over to his bed. Kurt never took his eyes off of Blaine, watching his every move. Blaine reached down, unsnapping Kurt's jeans and unzipping them in a flash. He knelt down between Kurt's knees and moved his face to inhale near Kurt's zipper.

"Holy shit, Kurt…..take them off…please…just…now!"

Kurt scrambled to do as he was told and Blaine shed his own pants and shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He wasn't willing to lose that last layer of 'protection' yet, although he reached down and removed Kurt's boxers for him. He gently took Kurt's hands and held them in his own, pressing them down above Kurt's head, effectively stretching his whole body out on top of Kurt. Poor Kurt was struggling with the situation, wanting nothing more than Blaine's hands all over him.  
"Trust me?" Blaine whispered.

"Uh…..oh God, Blaine! Yes…..I do, you know I do…..just….."

Blaine grabbed his Dalton tie off the bedpost and quickly wrapped Kurt's wrists together, tugging lightly and tying them to the spindles in the headboard.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, worry edging into his tone.

"Now Kurt, you and I both know I can't let you go unscathed over that little episode this afternoon in the coffee shop, right?" Blaine asked, almost too seriously for Kurt's liking.

"Honey?" Kurt mewled.

"So here's the deal….." Blaine said, moving his mouth down Kurt's chest, making him squirm. "I am going to get even, the best way I know how, sweetie, and perhaps next time you'll think twice before you go and do something crazy like you did today….."

Blaine continued to caress Kurt with his hands, his tongue, his eyes, until Kurt was writhing in pleasure under him, begging him to take things further.

"You mean like this?" Blaine asked, dropping down to Kurt's cock, and taking it slowly into his mouth. He sucked softly and rolled his tongue over the plump head of his boyfriend's staggeringly hard cock, smiling when he felt Kurt's hips surge up under him. He roughly grabbed Kurt's hips and shoved them back down to the bed.

"Oh Kurt…please…..as if it's going to be that easy…." He teased. "No, we're going to take this one step further…." Blaine said softly, grabbing Kurt's scarf from the chair and moving to cover his eyes with it. Kurt's eyes flew wide when he realized what Blaine was going to do. "Um….why are you..um…."

"As I please right now, Kurt, because I'm in charge, right?"

"Um….ok..yeah…." Kurt said, a bit nervously. He was unable to see anything now, and unable to move his arms.

Blaine stood up from the bed and grabbed one of the soft scarves Kurt had gotten him for Christmas the year before. He settled himself down on the bed again next to Kurt and ran the silk softly over Kurt's chest. Kurt tried to surge up, but Blaine held him down firmly. He drug the scarf over Kurt's straining cock, making Kurt moan loudly and thrash his head back and forth. Blaine leaned in and kissed the head, swirling his tongue to collect the drops of moisture collecting there.

"Awww, Kurt….you taste so good, baby…" he whispered. Blaine's fingers found their way down to Kurt's sac and fondled him softly, playing with the soft hairs there and turning Kurt's mind to mush.

"Blaine….I'm….I'm sorry…so so sorry, and it won't…..uuugggnnhghhhh! It won't happen again…ughhhnngg!" he whined.

"Oh, I know it won't. I'm taking these pants with me when I go, and you can wear them when and if I say so, only in front of me. I don't want anyone else to see your perfect, beautiful ass in these pants. It's mine….only mine, isn't that right, Kurt?" he teased.

"Christ Jesus, Blaine! Yes, only yours…only…..uuggnnnggghhh! Blaine, please!" Kurt began chanting something that sounded like "please God, just…please…make him see reason!"

"Now Kurt, to make it up to me, you're going to admit to me that bowties are better than scarves, ok?" Blaine asked.

"WHAT?!" Kurt almost yelled.

"Say it, Kurt. Say it and I'll finish you….I'll let you come, Kurt."

"No….I won't…it's a lie! I can't…..uuuugggnnngggghhhh! Jesus, Blaine…please!" Kurt felt Blaine's mouth dip low, sucking on his balls and licking up his perenium.

"Just five little words, Kurt…you can do it, baby."

"NO! I…can't….Blaine, ohmygod, please….don't…." Kurt screamed, feeling a slick finger touch his puckered pink hole. "Dear God, Blaine, don't do this when I can't…..ugh….shit! FUCK, Blaine!"

"Say it, Kurt…..come on, baby…."

"I…..Blaine…."

Kurt was panting in earnest now, writhing on the bed making the most delicious little sounds. Blaine was half dying himself. It gave him an idea. He straddled Kurt's hips, grinding his erection into Kurt's, then shimmying up Kurt's chest, he removed his aching member to rub the head of his cock to Kurt's chin.

"Kurt…..just….say…it…." he teased.

"….won't….." was all that made it's way out of Kurt's mouth now.

Blaine rubbed his cock over Kurt's lips and Kurt surged up attempting to take it into his mouth. Blaine let him for a split second, and then pulled out again.

"Blaine….I ..need…." Kurt was completely wrecked now, writhing under Blaine, whimpering, breathing hard, sweating and begging.

"Oh, honey, you're begging. That's so cute! Just say it and we can be done here…." Blaine teased him.

"I…..oh….oh..yes…there…oh!" Kurt wailed.

Just then, the door opened and Nick sauntered in, eyes downcast onto a sheet of printed paper.

"Jeff, read this for me and tell me…..oh holy fucking shit…..I….I'm….so….sorry….and…..oh wow." He stuttered.

"Nick? Now's a good time to back out and shut the door…..we're a little busy here…."

"Uh huh….." Nick said, backing out, and closing the door behind him, never taking his eyes off the pair as he was leaving.

Blaine snickered. " I thought that may have been a little bit of a buzz kill for you, baby, but it seems it may have actually turned you on more. You like being watched, Kurt? Look at you, shaking and trembling…..your beautiful cock is leaking and dripping all down your hip right….here…" he said, taking his finger and wiping up the drops.  
"Here, sweetie, I'll share…" Blaine said, touching his fingers to Kurt's lips. His tongue swiped out and licked at Blaine's finger, moaning in response.

"Five words, baby….say it…..do it for me, Kurt…."

Kurt shook his head 'no', but with very little conviction.

"Ok, well, then…" Blaine turned himself around, straddling Kurt the other way, his round ass in Kurt's face and dropped his mouth down on Kurt's now angry red cock.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph and various other names of deities I don't worship….PLEASE, BLAINE…OH MY GOD…just….PLEASE!" Kurt screamed.

"SAY IT, KURT!"

"Oh FUCK….do that…again…"

"Say it, baby….." suck…suck…..wet pop…..

"FUCK….shit…they're better….now please, Blaine…."

"Nope….say it all."

"Shiiiiiiiitttt! BOWTIES ARE BETTER THAN SCARVES!" Kurt screamed out at the top of his lungs, heaving up so strongly that Blaine was nearly upset from his chest.

"I know, aren't they?" Blaine teased, diving back down to Kurt's achingly hard, beautiful cock. He laved and sucked and hollowed his cheeks out, pulling tenderly, then with a bit more pressure until he felt the familiar tenseness in Kurt.  
"Close…Blaine…..oh…so…"

"Come for me, baby…..you've waited so long, Kurt…."

With a harsh cry, Kurt bucked up and shot everything into Blaine's mouth, down his throat, over his face and chest. Blaine was thrown totally off by the intensity of Kurt's orgasm and just sat, dumbfounded, smiling at Kurt.  
"Oh, you poor baby…." He said, removing the blindfold. Kurt's eyes were wild and he looked as if he were going to pass out.

"Arms….please…"

Blaine undid Kurt's arms, pulling them slowly and softly down to Kurt's sides.

"Sleep, baby…." Blaine said, crawling off of the bed. "I'll be back…I need to..um…..change." Kurt spied the wet spot on Blaine's boxer briefs and almost managed a giggle.  
"Just from torturing me?" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine blushed, thoroughly, and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Twice…." He mumbled. "Once when …oh the hell with it!" He pulled on his jeans and headed for the door, shirtless, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone in the hallway. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere…"

When he opened the door he was nearly knocked over by the group of young men standing so close they all but fell into the room.

"Guys? Seriously?"

"That. Was. Hot!" Trent said, eyes wide. "Remind me to thank Nick for the heads up!"

"Shit…"Blaine mumbled…."yeah, I'll thank him, alright!"


End file.
